User blog:SaenihpNnylf/Save Me the Last Dance Chapter 2
Hello fans, I was honestly super surprised by the popularity of this fic and so far no flames at all. Hopefully I didn’t just jinx that. Anyway, enjoy! This is it. It’s what needs to be done before I literally drive myself insane. I swallow a lump of cotton in my throat (metaphorically at least) and look around the area to make sure that no one else was around. They weren’t. This was it. This was my time. It was now or never. I raised my trembling hand and give a few good, hard knocks on Disco Bear’s front door glad that his house is up here in the branches instead of made out of a tree so I’m less likely to be spotted but I instantly felt like running but my feet remained in place as I waited for an answer. I didn’t have to wait long until he answered, wearing his usual attire. He looked confused for a second, but it was quickly replaced with his flirty smile, “Oh, well hello, Doll Face, what brings you to my pad?” “Um…” Idly, I started fiddling with my bow, wishing I had thought more about how to go about asking this. “Could we go on a date sometime?” His response was blunt and feared but certainly unexpected. “No.” That sent me for more than a fluster, tears already filling my eyes. “Wh-what do you mean? But you’re always flirting with me.” He leaned against the doorway and shrugged wearing a goofy smirk. “I like to flirt. If I thought I was actually leading you on, I would have stopped.” I didn’t say anything; I couldn’t say anything; I was completely heartbroken. Heavy tears running down my face, I spun on my heel and ran down the stairs from his house reaching the bottom without a scratch with impossible luck. Once I reached the bottom, even through my blurred vision. I noticed a good sized rock next to my foot and before I even realized what I was doing, the rock was in my hand and soon flying up towards Disco Bear. It clicked what I did just in time for the rock to hit him square in the chest going straight through the other side. I don’t care. I don’t care. That is a lie. I hear Petunia’s voice coming closer, but the world was only spinning and she sounded like I was submerged under water. I wondered deliriously if I was. It took me a while to make out any words. “Giggles! Giggles! What’s wrong?! Talk to me!” I couldn’t. I obviously couldn’t and not just because I seem to have lost the ability to speak for the moment. After all, what was I even supposed to say? I obviously couldn’t tell her the truth. ---- I shot up from bed, struggling to breathe so much that I had to feel around my chest to make sure my lungs were even there. They were, in a rare case, I was physically in one piece. The sad part is that I know that sounds like a more rational fear than the nightmare itself. It sounds like a ridiculous fear, but how am I supposed to know that’s not what would happen? After all, Disco Bear flirts with every girl in town so how am I supposed to believe that I’m anything special to him and not just another female? It’s the ending that worries me more than the actual rejection itself. If, say, it was Cuddles that I liked (as most people in this town seem to think) and he rejected me, then Petunia and all of my other friends would have been there to help me. It would have hurt, yes but I would get better with my friends’ help. I would be able to love someone else again. But how am I supposed to get help for a heartbreak that no one knows could exist? It’s times like this that I want to curse my heart for loving him, but one curse on it is more than enough. Eventually, I regained myself and got to my feet, reminding myself that I have to get ready. After all, I was supposed to work at the hospital that day. Just my luck that it had to be quite possibly the worst job in this entire town. Looking myself over, I didn’t really seem dirty, so, figuring there was no reason to waste water, I slipped my nurse’s uniform on and headed to my kitchen to get something to eat for breakfast and have a cup of coffee, I’ll definitely need the energy for the day ahead of me. ---- I ate my breakfast as quickly as I could and walked over to the hospital, just barely diving out of the way of Mole’s car. Sometimes I swear it’s safer to walk in the middle of the street than on the sidewalk, but either way, it’s just safest to try to stay alert. Though, I don’t really need to point out that it almost never works anyway. In this case, though, it was a short walk so I was able to get to the hospital without becoming a patient instead. I got there just in time as my pager went off and checked it heading into Room 493. Once I got there, I stopped in the doorway for a second. I know it’s a small town, but why does it have to be him? Closing the door behind me, I ignored Dr. Lumpy, who was just standing there in the room eating a sandwich, and went right over to the patient. There were shards of glass varying in sizes stuck all over his body and his Afro. He was losing blood, but it was easy to tell that he was not only still alive, but conscious, so, hoping he could still speak, I asked, “Disco Bear, what happened?” He turned weakly to me and managed a feigned but still flirty smile and answered in a raspy voice. “It’s nothing to worry about, Baby Cakes. One of my disco balls fell on me.” Before I could respond, there was a heavy slam as well as a wet crushing noise that was unmistakably flesh. I spun around to find the door as well as blood and pieces of organs where Lumpy had been standing previously, as well as a confused looking Sniffles in the doorway. “Wait, this isn’t the comic store.” With that, Sniffles just left, slamming the door behind him leaving Lumpy’s crushed corpse to drop to the ground. Well, at least he got what’s coming to him. I know it sounds cruel, but I know I wouldn’t think that if I lived somewhere where death was permanent, or if he wasn’t so cruel himself. “I guess I will have to clean this up later.” I sighed, turning back to Disco Bear and realizing that we were completely alone. If I were to try to make a move, then, there’d be no one around to laugh. However, my nightmare immediately ran through my head. There was also the obvious fact that he’s injured. So, I just tried to focus on my job, gathering the supplies to patch him up since, though I was technically only a nurse, it was not uncommon to wind up having to do everything all alone either because Dr. Lumpy died or he was just too lazy to do any actual work. Gathering the supplies though, I found that, once again we were out of an important supply that we seem to be out of more often than we have it and turned back finding that he’s still conscious. “Disco Bear, we don’t have any anesthesia so I’m going to have to either get the mallet or sew you up while you’re awake.” “I can just stay awake. Besides, then I can see your beautiful face.” God, he is not making this easy being so smooth. I looked away, hoping there wasn’t a blush on my face. “Do you really mean that?” It was a whisper, just barely under my breath. I hadn’t even realized that I said it out loud until I heard him ask a simple, “What was that?” I gulped saying a quick, “Nothing,” shacking my head and continuing. “I was just talking to myself.” Well, it wasn’t a lie. I didn’t mean to say it in the first place because of the fear of the answer. Luckily, he hadn’t asked anymore questions on the manner so I set to work removing the glass and sewing up the wounds. The process is extremely common in this town so I didn’t need too much mental focus, but I still made sure to put it in since the curse of course made each move highly sensitive. I know Lumpy doesn’t really bother, but he loses more patients that way. As soon as I sewed up the last wound, though and was looking over for any more damage, I heard a confused sounding, “You’re blushing.” Shit. Cliffhanger! Comment and flames are accepted and expected. Category:Blog posts